


The Crazy Sensual Adventures of Team RWBY

by Fuedra



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Girl Penis, Magic Cock, Magical Pregnancy, Original Character(s), Romantic Comedy, Sister/Sister Incest, Strip Tease, Teasing, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuedra/pseuds/Fuedra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss has had a thing for Blake for a while, but she has been unable to say anything for fear of rejection. But after stumbling in on Ruby and Yang during an intimate moment, and then blurting out her feelings about Blake the moment the girl was behind her, Weiss will be thrown for a loop as her's as well as team RWBY's entire world is turned on its head.</p><p>[Note]<br/>Takes Place between Volumes 1 and 2. Also, the characters of RWBY have been aged up, but Ruby is only 17 in this fic, so I still felt the need for the Underage Tag.</p><p>[Another Note]<br/>Added alternate universe tag due to changes to the several cannon events, also, there will be an Original Character included later in the story, so be prepared for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rendezvous

Weiss was not in the best of moods, the day had gone far longer then she had wanted, her glyphs had been malfunctioning all day, and her hair was a mess. To make matters worse, she had failed for what felt like the hundredth time to tell Blake how she felt about her, instead mumbling something incoherent which Blake just ignored.

It frustrated her to no end, she could be brave an confident against horrible monsters and when hanging with her team mates, but the moment she tried to confess to Blake, she turned into a gibbering mess.

“Maybe I'll ask Yang for some advice,” said Weiss as she grabbed the door handle, pulling it open and walking into their dorm room.

She stopped the moment she spotted Rose and Yang laying down in the middle of the floor, her eyes widening a bit in shock due to what she was seeing. Now she had seen them like this before, but the big difference between those times and now was staggering. For one, both their pajama shirts were pulled up, revealing their chests to anybody in the room. Two, Ruby was blushing heavily, while Yang had one hand held in front of them holding a book, while the other was snaked under Ruby's pajama bottoms, no doubt between her legs.

“Oh,” said Yang in surprise, “whats up Weiss, we didn't think you would be back so...”

“What the hell do you two think your doing?!”

“Heh heh,” said Yang, pulling her hand out from between her sisters legs, which caused Ruby to wine, “Weiss, why'd you make her stop?”

“Why?” asked Weiss in exasperation, “why do you think, its against the law for one thing!”

Ruby looked confused, then looked up at Yang, “Um...Yang, what is she talking about?”

“Oh you have got to be KIDDING ME!” roared Weiss, grabbing the door handle behind her and slamming the door shut as she walked over to Blake's bed and sat down, glaring at the two sisters before speaking. “Are you two telling me that you don't know that it's against the law for blood relatives to engage in...well what you two were doing.”

“You mean having sex,” said Yang bluntly.

“Yang,” said Ruby, “we weren't having sex...we were making love.”

“Awe,” said Yang, only to cringe when Weiss growled.

“You two were breaking the law," growled Weiss, she cupped her head in her hands before looking up and asking a question. "Exactly how long has this been going on!?”

Ruby blushed with embarrassment, and Yang spoke up, “Since Ruby was 11.”

Weiss's eye twitched, “You're telling me you introduced your sister to sex at the age of 11!?”

“Well yeah,” said Yang with a smirk, “I mean who else is going to do it, it's not like I'm going to let anybody else touch my little sister?”

“Please stop,” said Ruby, burying her face in the pillow that was under the two of them.

“Besides,” said Yang, “I don't think you'd be this freaked out if you were, oh, I don't know, actually banging Blake instead of chickening out every time you try and say you like her.”

Weiss sputtered, but Ruby's eyes sparkled as she leaped up in joy. “Oh my god that's right, you like Blake, that's so awesome! We can go on double dates, talk about couple problems, ooh, and we could even have a foursome!!!”

Weiss looked like she wanted to scream, but Yang was first to speak. “Whoa whoa, take it down a notch there Ruby, I think we need to get the idea of you and me being together across to her before trying to arrange foursomes. Also we may want to get her comfortable with the idea that you're not so...innocent.”

That got an eyebrow raise from Weiss, “Exactly how heavily have you corrupted your sister with your...perversions?”

Yang shot her a glare as she got up, pulling her shirt down and setting the book on Ruby's bed before speaking. “I didn't corrupt my sister, I simply opened her mind up to the wide and beautiful world of sex, which is a world you yourself should be introduced to, it will mellow you out.”

As Ruby chuckled, Weiss began to fume from embarrassment, “That is none of your business, but we are getting off topic, you do realize that what you are both doing is wrong right?”

“How can it be wrong,” said Ruby suddenly, catching Weiss off guard as she spoke, “I mean, it feels good, and from what Yang told me about sex you're only supposed to do it with someone you really love, and I really love Yang, so why is it wrong?”

“I...oh why do I even bother, your father was the one who probably introduced Yang...”

“Oh gross,” said Yang, Ruby making gagging noises as well at the mere thought.

“So what, having sex with your sister is ok, but you draw the line at your dad?”

“Of course I do,” said Yang, “that's just wrong, he's out dad for crying out loud!”

“Oh and your sister is not?”

“Of course not,” said Yang again, “we love each other, yeah I get it it's a bit weird, but we're doing nothing wrong, your just jealous because we have something that you don't.”

“Well at least if me and Blake were in a relationship it wouldn't be regarded as a crime against society!”

“...Um...”

Weiss paled at the sound of that voice, turning to see Blake standing in the doorway, looking shocked. At that look, Weiss had only one thing to say.

“...Drat...”


	2. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Blake finally express their feelings toward each other, cuddling ensues.

Weiss was dead, she was so dead, there was no way she could fix this, no way at all.

“Blake...I...”

“I really really really really really really like you, and I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?”

Weiss's face turned red as she turned to see Yang standing behind her with her scroll in hand, the son “I Really Like You” displayed on it and currently paused, Yang smirking as she spoke, “You'll thank me later, now come on Ruby, lets leave these two alone for a while.”

Ruby got the hint and quickly pulled her shirt down, following Yang out the door and closing it, leaving Blake alone with Weiss as the white haired girl tried to speak.

“Blake, I...oh how do I say this...”

“So it's true,” said Blake, “you...you like me, as in...?”

“R...romantically,” said Weiss, her face eve more red as she tried to keep from fainting from shock.

“Why,” said Blake, looking confused.

Weiss looked at her for a moment then spoke, “If I had to be honest, its because you are probably the only person who ever stood up to me, ever.”

Blake gave her a confused look, but Weiss continued. “Look, I know I can come off as a bit of...well a bit of a spoiled brat, but most of the time people are too afraid to confront me about my behavior because of who my family is. But you weren't afraid, and because of that you told me the honest truth, and it's helped me to be a better person for it.”

She smiled then, the most sincere smile Blake had ever received, and spoke. “So Blake Belladonna, I like you, and I would like it if we could be in a relationship together.”

Blake stood there for a long moment, then moved forward, grabbing Weiss's hands and moving them to her bow.

“Blake what are you...”

“Undo the bow,” said Blake, looking embarrassed.

Weiss didn't know what was going on, but did as she was told, undoing the bow and exposing Blake's cat ears. She made to move her hands away, only for Blake's hands to shoot back up and keep her hands there. “Blake...”

“Touch them...please...”

Weiss hesitated, then touched them ever so gently, her eyes widening in surprise as Blake's eyes closed and she began to purr, before the cat Fauness spoke up. “Weiss, how much do you know about Fauness culture?”

“Not much sadly,” said Weiss, “my...my father would never let me read any of their books, and...and after so many people disappeared due to the White-Fang, my attitude towards them turned for the worst.”

“I...I see,” said Blake, “then how much do you know about Fauness features.”

Weiss smiled at this, “Well I do know they are quite sensitive to touch, and that it could be either pleasurable or painful depending on what kind of pressure the one touching them applies.”

Blake nodded at that, then spoke once again. “In a Fauness's life, only three types of people other then themselves are ever allowed to touch that part of them. Close friends, Family members, and...”

Blake then opened her eyes, her cheeks flushing red as she gazed into Weiss's as she spoke, “...and Lovers...”

Then, before Weiss could react, Blake grabbed Weiss by the waist and pulled her into a deep kiss, Weiss gasping in shock before closing her eyes and deepening the kiss as best she could, her hands falling to Blake's waist as both girls moaned a bit till Blake finally pulled away, smiling at Weiss before speaking again.

“Which is why Miss Schnee, I can honestly say you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that.”

Weiss's eyes shot open at this admission, “Wait what! You...you liked me, as in, as in you liked me liked me!”

Blake nodded, “Since I first saw you even, want to know what I first thought about you when I saw you?”

Weiss nodded then Blake leaned in and whispered into her ear, “Oh no, she's hot!”

Weiss blushed, then watched as Blake pulled back and waggled her cat ears a bit. “Um...would you mind rubbing my ears again Weiss, it felt good.”

“I would love to,” said Weiss, “but it's going to get really uncomfortable if I have to keep my arms above your head for long.”

“Please,” said Blake, doing her best kitty eyes as she spoke, “it's...it's been so long.”

“Hm,” said Weiss, before smiling as she moved to her bed and sat down, getting comfortable before patting her lap. “Get in bed and lay your head in my lap, it will be more comfortable for both of us this way.”

“Ok,” said Blake, doing as she was told and getting in bed, before laying her head in Weiss's lap, purring as the girl began scratching her ears with both hands.

“So my little kitty,” said Weiss sweetly, Blake blushing due to the nickname, “how long has it been since you have had your ears scratched liked this?”

Blake frowned a bit, nuzzling a bit closer to Weiss for safety before speaking up. “I...can we not talk about that, my...my last relationship didn't end so well, for either of us.”

“I understand,” said Weiss, “when your ready though, I'm here for you ok, I always will be.”

Blake smiled at that, then yawned, closing her eyes and cuddling closer to Weiss, Weiss smiling before yawning herself and laying her head back, both girls falling asleep soon after with smiles on their faces.


	3. The Excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships get revealed, and then Weiss get's a bit mischievous to counteract Ruby's surprisingly flirty attitude.

“Cant we just include one boy?”

“For the last time no!” said Yang, for what felt like the hundredth time.

“But it will be fun!” said Ruby, Bouncing alongside her sister and trying to make headway in what felt like an age old argument. “I mean think about it, to be penetrated and filled with something bigger then a finger, but feels almost the same, it sounds awesome!”

“Ruby, if you want to experience that, I'll go down to Randy Remnant tomorrow and by a strap-on!”

“But it wont be the same, it wont be real.”

Yang growled, but didn't speak, instead grabbing the door handle to their room, opening it and then smiling as she saw what was inside. “Awe, come look at this sis.”

Ruby moved to look through the doorway, her eyes brightening at the sight of Blake and Weiss in the same bed together. “Awe that's so cute.”

“Shh,” said Yang, “let's let them sleep, though come to think of it, we should get to sleep to, after all even if it is Saturday, we still got a lot to do.”

The quickly climbed into Yang's bed, getting under the covers and then striping out of their cloths, discarding them on the floor and then getting comfortable, Ruby spooning up behind Yang as the older girl smiled, hoping things would work out when they all woke up.

*

Blake's was slow to wake up the next morning, mostly because she had had the most peaceful sleep she had experienced in what felt like forever. When she opened her eyes, it was to the sight of Weiss looking down at her, and she became aware of the sensation of Weiss's hands on her head again.

“Morning Blake,” said Weiss with a smile.

“Morning,” said Blake, before giving Weiss a serious look, “please tell me you didn't sleep like that.”

“I did indeed,” said Weiss with a smile, “but it's ok Blake, this was probably the best sleep I've had in years.”

“Same,” said Blake, “best sleep....”

“RUBY NOT AGAIN!!!”

Both Blake and Weiss looked toward the noise to see Yang and Ruby struggling in bed, the covers thrown off and exposing the fact that Ruby, still with her eyes closed, was currently latched by her mouth onto Yang's left breast.

“What do you two think your doing!”

“I'm sorry Weiss,” said Yang as she tried to pry the red haired girl off her boob, “I completely forgot she gets grabby in her sleep if she's denied an orgasm.”

“So this is normal,” asked Weiss with a glare.

“Pretty normal,” said Yang.

Weiss sighed, then looked down, seeing Blake looking from the two sisters to Weiss before finally speaking. “Um, how long have they...?”

“Apparently since Ruby was 11, and before you ask,” said Weiss, noticing the question in Blake's eyes before she could voice it, “I just found out yesterday, before you...um...well you know.”

Blake smiled at that, then purred as Weiss began scratching her ears, sighing in content as she looked out toward the window. “Thank god it's Saturday.”

There was a loud crash, and both of them looked to see Yang on the floor, Ruby hanging off the edge of Yang's bed as her eye's opened blearily. “Ug...Yang, why are you on the floor?”

“Because someone was getting too grabby again, I thought you said that wouldn't be a problem anymore?”

“Sorry,” said Ruby sleepily, “cant help if I was dreaming of you.”

She then looked toward Weiss and Blake, her eyes brightening up as she placed her chin in between her hands. “Awe, you two look so cute together, I'm so glad you two finally admitted you liked each other.”

At this, Blake and Weiss looked at her in surprise, looking shocked as they spoke, “YOU KNEW!!!”

Ruby nodded, “Yeah, it was kinda irritating that you both kept dancing around it, I mean think of all the orgasms you two could have shared by now!”

“Ruby,” sighed Yang, watching as Blake blushed heavily while Weiss fumed. “Tone it down a bit, remember they need to get used to...”

“What,” said Ruby as she hung upside down from Yang's bed, her naked body hanging out in all it's glory. “Get used to me being a bit more open, come on Yang with those two making love I might as well...”

“Um...we...we haven't....”

Ruby grinned evilly at that, her eyes shining as she spoke, “Haven't whaAAA!!!”

Ruby was cut off as Yang grabbed her legs and unhooked them from the bed, allowing her to fall to the ground with a thud. “Please don't encourage her, I've already got enough to deal with, what with her trying to bring a boy into the mix.”

Weiss had to raise an eyebrow at that, but before she could speak Blake beat her to it, “Why would she want that?”

“Cause of all the awesome positions we could try!” cried Ruby with a smile, “I mean come on, have any of you guys read The Karmasutra, Positions for The Lovers of Remnant?”

Yang and Weiss blushed heavily, but Weiss blushed even more when Blake raised a tentative hand, shooting a quick look at Weiss as she spoke. “I was curious.”

Weiss smiled at this, but her smile turned truly wicked when she looked back at Yang. “You know Yang, there is a way for you to introduce her to those positions without the need of a boy.”

“I know, but Ruby refuses to let me use a strap-on.”

“Who said anything about using a strap-on?”

Yang looked confused, but Ruby strait up teleported right in front of Weiss, her eyes sparkling and her hands held clenched under her face. “Reveal to me your secrets, oh wise and noble one!”

Weiss chuckled at that, “Oh I will, but later, and in exchange however, let's go on a double date tonight, my treat.”

“YESSS!!!” cried Ruby, grabbing Yang as the taller woman yelped, dragging her into the bathroom to get ready as Weiss chuckled and looked down at Blake with a heavy blush. “God's that was embarrassing.”

“You did well though,” said Blake, “but where the hell did you learn about...well about stuff like that.”

“Let's save that for the date ok, we'll have plenty of time to talk then, and maybe I can finally get an underhand on Ruby, though from way things are looking she has a whole other side to herself which will inevitably throw me for a loop.”

“Yeah...didn't expect her of all people to be so...”

They let that hang in the air unanswered, and then Blake got up, stretching a bit before going for her bow, only to be stopped as Weiss grabbed her by the hand, “And where do you think your going?”

“Um...I was going to grab my bow and then my cloths, and then I was going to head over to Team JNPR's Room to see if I could use their bathroom to change.”

“Well that simply wont do,” said Weiss with a smirk, “after all, your my girlfriend now Blake, and that comes with certain...“Privileges".”

The way she focused on that word made Blake shiver, making her hesitant as she spoke, “Wha...what do you mean?”

“I mean Blake, with you being my girlfriend, I get the privilege of undressing you.”

Blake gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinkiness ahead, prepare thyselves for Checkmate glory, at least a little bit.


	4. The Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Blake have a intimate moment, and the girls get ready for a fun filled evening.

“U...undress me!”

Weiss chuckled, “Well you will be undressing me to, but yes, as your girlfriend I get the pleasure of being able to help you get ready for things like dates, parties, and...other activities.”

Blake blushed, but didn't resist as Weiss moved up and moved her hands to the front of her shirt, beginning to unbutton it till she stopped as she gave Blake a smile. “Come on Blake, it's not fair if I'm the only one doing the work.”

Blake felt herself gulp again, but then began to help Weiss out of her cloths, bother girls taking their time till finally they were fully undressed, both standing fully exposed to one another.

Feeling bold, Blake was the first to move, once again placing her hands on Weiss's hips and pulling the girl close, pulling her into a kiss which, while it wasn't the first they had shared, felt just as powerful and intimate as the first one.

Weiss herself couldn't help but moan due to the contact, wrapping her arms around Blake's body as she did her best to bring their bodies closer, not wanting to let go of this moment.

But finally, it was Blake who broke the kiss, smiling at the little whine that escaped Weiss's lips before speaking. “We should really get ready.”

She then backed up, turning around and, being bold bent over as she looked through her drawers for something to where, and that's when Weiss noticed something, “You have a tail?”

Smiling, Blake gave it a wag, looking back to see Weiss following it with her eyes, before looking back to her cloths. “You have no idea how nice it is to be able to let it wag about like this, usually I have to keep it wrapped tightly around my leg to keep it from being seen.”

“But didn't that hurt?”

Blake nodded, “I got used to the discomfort after a while though, had to really...”

Weiss looked uncomfortable at this admission, turning to her own clothing drawers and beginning to search for something to where, before finally speaking up. “Blake...why hide it?”

Blake felt herself frown, then she sighed, speaking as she threw another article of clothing aside. “Because even though there are people in this school that would except me as I am, there are many who wouldn't...and I would rather not deal with that kind of hate if I can avoid it.”

“But you...you look better this way,” said Weiss, blushing as she said it.

“You really think so?”

Weiss nodded, “I do...and I think you do yourself a disservice by hiding yourself like you do.”

Blake paused, sighing heavily as she finally found a dress to where, standing up and beginning to put it on as she spoke. “I would love nothing more then that Weiss, but with how people react...”

Blake found herself being spun around, meeting Weiss's glaring face as the white haired woman spoke. “Blake those people don't matter, in the end what matters is how you feel about yourself. My sister Winter used to have this saying she liked to recite to me, and I think you could use it now. Whether we are born poor or rich, whether we be human or we be fauness, we will always will be forced to deal with those who will judge us. However, at the end of the day, their judgment doesn't matter, for the only judgment of who you are that matters is your own. If you allow others to dictate how you see and judge yourself, you close yourself off to who you really are, and you will never be able to grow.”

Blake simply stared in aw, “W...wow...”

“Yeah,” said Weiss, “she can be pretty wise sometimes.”

Weiss then went back to her drawer, grabbing the dress she wanted to wear, putting it on and trying her hair into a ponytail and moving it so that it was hanging over her shoulder, before turning to look back at Blake.

When she saw Blake however she gasped, for Blake was wearing a beautiful black dress, and whats more, her tail was exposed, and she had forgone her bow, leaving her ears out in the open for all to see.

“Blake...?”

“I don't want to hide anymore,” said Blake, her face downcast as she rubbed her left arm in a kinda half hug, looking afraid. “For...for all my life I have hidden who I was so that I could live amongst others, so that I could be normal. But I don't want to do that anymore, I...I want to be strong, not only for myself, but also for you.”

Weiss smiled, then walked over and hugged her, “You are strong Blake, and that's one of the many reasons why I love you.”

Blake smiled at that, then they separated, just in time to see Yang and Ruby exit the bathroom, Ruby running strait for the closet while Yang walked rather wearily toward Blake's bed and sat down, looking haggard.

“Ruby wear you out?”

Yang nodded, “Should never have given her those books to read, dam girls a fucking demon when it comes to what she can do with my body, she's as versed in my body as she is in Crescent Rose.”

Yang then got up and went to her closet and pulled out a beautiful looking dress, much to the surprise of Weiss and Blake. “What,” she said, “I can be girly.”

They both found that hard to believe, but they didn't say anything, instead both grabbing some fancy shoes while Ruby began helping Yang into her dress, having already changed into her cloths.

Though, maybe help was a bit of stretch, “Ruby, those are my boobs, not my dress.”

“I know,” said Ruby with a smirk, “I was just having fun with you.”

Ruby then did her best to help Yang into her dress, smiling as she looked her sister over before speaking, “Gods your gorgeous.”

“Awe, thanks sis,” said Yang, moving up and cupping Ruby's chin in her hand as she smiled, “same to you.”

Then, Weiss and Blake watched as Yank pulled Ruby in for a deep and passionate kiss, the two girls literately glowing as their aura's mingled due to their passion.

With that, Weiss threw up her hands in defeat, “Whelp I give up!”

Both Yang and Ruby turned to look at her curiously, but before either of them could speak she raised her hand, stopping them as she spoke instead. “Let's save it for the restaurant, it will be a comfortable atmosphere, and we'll be able to eat while we talk, now lets get going.”

With that, she looped her arm around Blake's, all of them heading out the door and walking down the hall, none of them talking till Ruby finally spoke up with a confused look. “Um Blake...is that a tail?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the whole melding aura thing will be explained next chapter.


End file.
